


In Which Marinette Forgets Where She Lives

by kittennoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette is clueless, Truth or Dare, adrienette - Freeform, everyones oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittennoir/pseuds/kittennoir
Summary: Have you ever been dared to confess to your crush in a different language?





	In Which Marinette Forgets Where She Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what I did here... I've had a similar experience so.....

"Mmm, truth!" Marinette Dupain-Cheng decided, finally. Her best friend, Alya Cesaire, groaned. 

"Mari! You always choose truth!" The red head complained. She pouted, earning a playful shove from Marinette. 

The two girls were sitting cross legged on the floor of Marinette's cozy room, playing a 'fun' game of Truth or Dare. It being a Friday, Alya proposed to having a sleepover with her bestie for the weekend. Marinette agreed, needing something to take her mind off the stress in school. Final exams were right around the corner, and the students were studying like crazy. 

"Fine," Marinette sighed, rolling her eyes. "I pick dare." Immediately, she knew she made the wrong choice, seeing Alya's face was proof. Her mouth curved into a smirk, a mischievous glint in her narrowed eyes. Marinette bit her lip, opening her mouth to change her answer, but Alya beat her to it. 

"I dare you to tell Adrien about your feelings for him!" She blurts. Marinette's face heats up.

"Alya! I-I can't do that!" The lovesick girl sputtered. "I'm just going to chicken out, or make a complete fool of my self, or just trip over my words so much he won't understand what the hell I'm saying!" Alya shakes her head slowly. 

"Girl, your hopless. There is a simple solution, you know?" She reminded. When Marinette gives her a confused look, Alya chuckled. "Send him a text. Or a note." 

The words took a second to sink in. "I can't do that." The ravenette said automatically. 

"Why not?" Alya whines. "It's simple. If you don't do it, I'll do it for you. It's a dare, Mari, you have to." 

Marinette kept shaking her head. "Nope. No way. That's not happening Al. This is why I don't choose dare." 

"This is why you should choose dare! Come on, it's obvious that sunshine boy likes you back. You two have been dancing around each other for 3 years, do you know how frustrating it is to watch you two being oblivious children?" Alya grabs her best friends phone, tapping on the messaging app. 

"Wait! Alya!" Marinette blushed, attempting to get her phone out of the other girl's hand. They both fell backwards, fighting over the phone. Alya stands up, phone in her grasp, holding it high above her head, and rushes up the ladder to the loft.

"Come on Mari! Please! It doesn't even have to be in English! Just send him a quick text!" Marinette was half way up the ladder, when she stops, and sighed.

"It doesn't have to be in English? Then what? It German?" Marinette asked sarcastically. Alya just smiled, and shrugged. 

"Yeah, sure." She replied, sighing in relief. Maybe her ship would finally sail, and their schools favorite couple, would finally become an actual couple. 

Marinette bit her lip. "Your not going to give up, are you?" She finally sighed, defeated. Alya shook her head, grinning. 

"Well..." The bluenette thought for a moment. Alya did say it didn't have to be in English. If Adrien got some random note he couldn't understand, he would most likely ignore it, not having the time to decode it. She grinned. 

"Okay... Alya, do you know Latin?" 

 

\----------

"Alya, is this good? Marinette showed Alya the message, who quickly read it over. The nervous girl's heart pounded, and she could barely breath. Was she actually doing this?

Since the girls didn't actually know Latin, they decided on another language. They could have looked it up on google, but honestly? Who has the time for that?

"Perfect! Now, all you have to do is send it." Alya bit her lip to keep herself from giggling. Sometimes her friend could be so clueless.

Marinette took a deep breath. There was a good chance he wouldn't be too curious about it, and would never understand it. But what if he looked it up? What if he asked someone? What if_

"Girl! Send it already!" Alya interrupted her train of thought. She blinked, and looked at her phone again. It was now or never. 

With a weird squeak noise coming from her mouth, Marinette pressed the 'send' button, holding her breath. 

Message Sent. 

10:23 Marinette: Cher Adrien, j'aime beaucoup, et je prie Dieu que vous ne sachiez pas le français. Amour, Marinette

Almost immediately, the speech bubble with 3 dots came up. Marinette held her breath.

Read 10:23

Her phone buzzed, and the poor girl screamed. Why did she do this? Hopefully he wouldn't understand it. She prayed he couldn't understand it.

10:24 Adrien: Um... Marinette?

"Was that a rejection?! Alya! Does he hate me now, or is he just nervous? Or maybe he doesn't understand it. Yeah! That's is, he doesn't understand my message, and he's confused. Right?" Marinette was breathing hard, overthinking everything. Alya just smirked, not saying anything, which made her friend even more anxious. 

Marinette quickly recovered, replying to his text a minute later. 

10:25 Marinette: Sorry if you don't understand my last message, it was a dare =D

She sent a smiley face, hoping it would come off as casual. It didn't. 

10:25 Adrien: So you don't like me? It was a dare?

For a moment, Marinette stopped breathing. Alya almost died from keeping in her laughter. 

10:27 Marinette: Of course I like you! Who wouldn't?

10:27 Marinette: I mean, as a friend! Yeah! 

10:28 Marinette: Your a great friend! How did you know what it said?

10:28 Adrien: You sent it in French. Marinette, we live in France... I know French...

 

 

 

 

 

Tom and Sabine had to check up on them after hearing a loud thump, and a loud roar of laughter from downstairs.

 

 

Marinette vowed never to play truth or dare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Havent decided if I want to add more or not. Mari vowed to never play, but Ladybug didn't.... So yeah...


End file.
